A method and in installation of the type initially mentioned are known, for example, from DE 36 27 315 A or WO 00/73 559. The labels produced there have, in addition to a regular pattern, individual pattern parts for which spaces provided with basic designs of specific configuration are reserved in a specific region (space holders). Design pattern parts, that is to say finished design parts, are inserted into the space regions automatically from an electronic store. These pattern parts may be variable. The finished design parts already possess all the information for controlling the production machine, for example a Jacquard weaving machine.
It is relatively difficult, however, in the case of a continuous production of labels, to provide each label with a markedly different individual pattern part. At all events, the spaces where variable data can be inserted are fixed and limited. A further difficulty is that the pattern parts have to be prefabricated, therefore it is not possible in a simple way to change, for example, the width, the length or another parameter. There has to be a fundamental redesign, thus incurring high costs. Furthermore, the transitions from one pattern part to another must be coordinated exactly with one another in terms of weave, which is difficult to implement. Moreover, there is no safety against wrongly assigning an individual pattern part many times.